The Bionic Flu
by ABCDavenport
Summary: Chase is under the weather, and it's up to the rest of the family to make sure he gets better. (Rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1

**hey everyone! I'm new to this... Anyway, enjoy!**

Another sneeze echoed around the silent lab late Friday night. A small cough came from the youngest bionic's capsule before he sneezed again. Chase sighed. Luckily he hadn't woken Adam and Bree up. He coughed once more before telling himself, "I'm not sick, I'm not sick," over and over again. Somehow, he fell asleep, despite the constant coughing and sneezing.

The next morning, Bree opened her eyes, knowing that it was pretty late in the morning. She pushed open her capsule and checked her phone. 9:15 AM. Chase usually woke her up early; why was he still asleep? Something is seriously wrong people! She glanced at her two sleeping brothers before super-speeding upstairs to get some breakfast.

•

Adam slowly emerged from his capsule and yawned, then glanced at the other two capsules. That was odd. Bree was gone, but Chase was still asleep, and on top of that, he was coughing in his sleep. The oldest bionic debated on whether or not to tell Davenport about Chase, but shrugged it off and went upstairs to eat.

"Morning Adam!" Davenport greeted. "Uh, where's Chase?"

"He's still asleep," Adam answered, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a box of cereal.

Davenport spit out his coffee. "What?!" He sputtered, and Bree nodded.

"I guess I'd better go check on him," he said, and rushed down to the lab.

**I hope you enjoyed it! I'll update ASAP, and if you have any suggestions, let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

Davenport came into the lab to see his youngest son asleep in his capsule. "Chase!" The inventor yelled, tapping on the capsule. The teen woke up with a start and stepped out of his capsule. One look and you could tell there was something wrong. Chase had little beads of sweat on his forehead, yet he was shivering, and just the fact that he had slept in made everyone worried. "What's wrong Chase?" Davenport asked. He touched his son's cheek with the back of his hand and sighed. "You feel really warm. It must be that flu that's going around." "I'm fine!" Chase protested. "I'm just ti-" he was interrupted by a coughing fit. "Yeah, it's either the flu or a new bionic ability coming in," Davenport said, feeling Chase's forehead. "I'm going to go get the thermometer. Stay here!" He ordered. Chase sat down in a chair and sighed. Even though he denied it, he really felt horrible. Every muscle in his body ached, his head was throbbing, and his throat was burning. Not to mention the coughing that had kept him up all night. Chase sighed again and laid his head down on the cyber desk just as Davenport came back with the thermometer. "Here, just put it under your tongue and-" "I know what to do," Chase interrupted and did as he was told. A few minutes later the thermometer beeped and Davenport pulled it out and sighed. "Well that settles that," Davenport said, patting his son's shoulder. "103 degrees. You should go upstairs and let Tasha take over from here." Chase stood up and yawned, then slowly went upstairs. • Tasha was cleaning up after breakfast when Chase walked in, dragging his feet across the floor. "Hey kiddo," she said. "Do you want some breakfast?" He sneezed a few times before shaking his head and sitting down on one of the stools. "What's wrong?" She asked, sitting down next to Chase. "Are you feeling ok?" The teen shook his head and gave a light cough before replying. "Actually, no. Davenport thinks I have the flu." Tasha felt his forehead and frowned. "Did you already take your temperature?" She asked, concerned. Chase nodded. "103 degrees," he said. Suddenly, he had another coughing fit, and Tasha rubbed his back until the coughs died down. "Do you need anything?" She asked, still looking at Chase with concern. He shook his head and asked, "don't you have that big newscast today?" Tasha looked over the sick teen one more time before making her decision. "You know what, I'm going to cancel it." "What? Why?" Chase asked. "You've been preparing for this all week!" Then he had a little sneezing fit before sighing and sinking back into the couch cushions. "They can always give it to someone else. I think you need me more." Tasha chuckled. "Are you sure?" Chase asked. "Because I know how much you were looking forward to this and-" "Chase," Tasha cut him off. "I'm not going anywhere. He gave a weak smile as Tasha sat down next to him on the couch. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Thanks for all the positive reviews! There is slight Brase in this chapter, but it's more like sibling love. _ Tasha glanced over at Chase and noticed that he was shivering. She grabbed a blanket and covered him up with it, and he seemed to relax a little bit, only to start coughing again. Suddenly, Bree super sped in and glanced at her little brother. "Woah, he's that bad?" She asked, looking him over. Tasha nodded sympathetically and felt his forehead again. Bree approached her brother and sat down next to him. "Hey. How're you feeling?" She asked, brushing his hair off his forehead. "I feel like I just got hit by a bus," he muttered, and Bree took a step back when he sneezed. Then Chase started coughing again and she hurried into the kitchen to get him a glass of water. Bree handed the glass to her brother, who took a few small sips and handed it back. "Davenport asked for a list of your symptoms," Bree said. Chase sighed. "Well, I have a fever, my head hurts, my ears hurt, my throat hurts, I'm really achy all over, and I've been coughing and sneezing all morning," he replied. • Bree came back after telling Davenport Chase's symptoms with a sad smile. "Well, you have the flu," she said. "He said no school or training until your fever's gone." Chase sighed. "What's wrong?" Bree asked, feeling her brother's forehead. "What hurts?" "Everything," Chase moaned, making Bree feel bad for him. He rested his head on her shoulder, and all Bree noticed was how hot he was. "You poor thing," she said, stroking Chase's hair. "If I was in your position, I'd probably just lay on the couch and moan." Chase yawned and closed his eyes as Bree kept stroking his hair and trying to comfort him. "You know, I'm surprised you haven't complained about me yet," Chase said groggily. "Chase, I know I complain about you and Adam a lot but... The truth is... I really love and care about you guys." His eyes opened in surprise. "Get some rest, ok?" Bree said soothingly, gently pushing Chase so he was laying down. After making sure he was ok, she left and went off to hang out with Caitlin. 


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: thanks for all the positive reviews everyone! I really appreciate it!) After Bree took off, Chase was asleep on the couch and Tasha was doing something in the kitchen. Adam came out of the elevator and gave his brother a worried look. "He's still sleeping?" Adam asked. "What's wrong with him?" "Honey, your brother has the flu," Tasha replied. "Oh no!" Adam gasped. "What is that?" "The flu is a sickness. Chase has a high fever and he's been sneezing and coughing." Tasha answered. "Ohhh. What's a fever?" She face-palmed before answering, "he's going to be a little warmer than normal." Adam sat down next to his little brother. He really looked horrible. Adam pushed his hair off his forehead, and Chase relaxed a bit before he had another coughing fit and sat up. Adam rubbed his back gently until he stopped coughing. "Are you ok Chase?" He asked, concerned. "Not really," Chase replied quietly. Adam gave him a worried look and he sneezed. Chase slowly laid back down and closed his eyes again and Adam covered his little brother up with the blanket. "Do you need me to do anything?" Adam asked, still staring at Chase worriedly. "Hmm," Tasha said thoughtfully. "Why don't you, Bree, and Leo go somewhere? We wouldn't want you guys sick too." Adam nodded and went down to the lab to get his other siblings. ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• Adam, Bree, and Leo all stood in the medicine aisle of the local store. "So, what should we get?" Leo asked. "I don't know," Bree replied. "He hasn't gotten sick since he was three. And we were obviously still living in the lab." The three teens stared at the shelves. Leo grabbed a box of tissues. "Well, I know he'll need this," he said, and Adam put on that goofy smile. "Chase is going to need more than that if he's going to build a tissue fort." Bree groaned. "Adam, why would someone be building a tissue fort?" She asked, exasperated. "Yeah, especially Chase," Leo added. "He barely has enough energy to sit up." Adam walked up with a can of soup in each hand. "Aren't you supposed to have soup when you're sick?" He asked, and Bree nodded. She grabbed some pain relievers before the three headed to the register, knowing that Chase would need them for something. 


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! If you have any suggestions let me know!) Chase opened his eyes and yawned, then coughed a few times and groaned. "Oh, hi Chase. Are you feeling any better?" Tasha asked, giving him a worried look. Chase coughed again before replying, "not really." She gave him a sympathetic smile and sat down on the couch. "My head really hurts," Chase said softly. Tasha put her palm on his forehead and sighed. "Do you need anything?" She asked, still looking at Chase worriedly. He shook his head and sneezed. Just then, the other three teens burst in the door. "Chase, we got you some stuff," Bree said, holding up the plastic bag. Adam grabbed it and showed Chase everything they bought. "I'm going to make lunch," Bree decided, then glanced at her sick brother. "Do you want anything Chase?" He shook his head. "I'm not really hungry," he said. "Alright," Bree replied, and opened up a cabinet. A few minutes later, she set out some sandwiches and handed Chase a glass of water and the container of pills they had bought earlier. "Just in case you need them," Bree said with a warm smile on her face. The corners of Chase's mouth turned up a bit, but he clearly felt miserable. "Thanks Bree," he said before swallowing a couple and finishing the water. "No problem," she replied. Bree then joined the rest of the family in the kitchen while Chase started to fall asleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later that night, the three bionic teens were getting ready for bed down in the lab. Adam was just getting in his capsule, Bree was brushing her hair, and Chase was starting to fall asleep before he even reached his capsule. He leaned onto the control panel and Bree could tell that he was asleep from his heavy breathing. She rolled her eyes and dragged Chase to his capsule before shoving him in and closing the door. Later on, Bree was woken up by loud coughing, and she realized it was coming from Chase's capsule. She groaned and tapped on the glass, trying to wake him up. After that failed, Bree sighed and walked over to Chase's capsule, then opened up the door and shook him awake, causing a groan from him. "What is it?" He mumbled groggily. "Would you stop coughing?" Bree said, exasperated. "I can't sleep!" "Bree, I'm sick. What do you exp-" Chase started drifting off to sleep again and his sister shook him awake. "Is there anything we can do to make you stop coughing?" She asked, more for herself than him. "Umm... Maybe a humidifier?" Chase asked. "I think there's a button on the control panel." Bree rushed over and found the button and pressed it, then her and Chase went back to sleep. A few hours later, Chase was tapping on her capsule soaking wet. "Oh my gosh!" Bree exclaimed, stifling a laugh. "What happened to you?" Chase didn't look amused. "Your idea to make me stop coughing was to drown me?" He asked. Bree's eyes widened in alarm and she face palmed herself. "Dang it!" She said. "I must of accidentally pushed the 'submerge' button instead of the humidifier!" Chase groaned and sneezed, just missing Bree. "Gross!" She shrieked. "Hey, look at the bright side," she said, trying to brighten up a little. "The cold water will make your fever go down." Chase just glared at his sister, dripping wet and shivering. What a terrible night. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chase glared at his sister, water dripping off of him. "Don't worry, Adam has a spare pair of pajamas that he outgrew a while ago. I'll go get them," Bree said, and zipped off. She was back instantly, and she handed the dry pajamas to Chase. He quickly changed out of the wet clothes and Adams old pajamas were huge on Chase, who was small for his age. He walked back and got back in his capsule. All three bionic teens slept soundly for the rest of the night. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next morning, Bree stepped out of her capsule and noticed that Adam was still asleep, but Chase was starting to wake up. "Morning Chase," she greeted brightly. He just glared at her. "How are you feeling?" Bree asked, trying to get her brother to brighten up a bit. "What do you think?" Chase asked groggily. Bree sighed and started to feel his forehead, but he swatted her hand away. "Wow Chase, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the capsule," Bree said, and he was still glaring at her until he had a coughing fit. After the coughs died down, Chase walked to the elevator and went upstairs, still a little mad at Bree. Bree went upstairs to check on him; she wanted to help, but if Chase was going to be all cranky, maybe it would be better to keep her distance. She found him laying face down on the couch, all bundled up in blankets. Bree approached her brother, noticing that he was flushed and sweaty. She tapped Chase's shoulder, making him jump, then he glared at her again. "Chase, you're all sweaty. Do you want me to take the blanket off?" Bree asked. "Really?" Chase asked. "I'm freezing." Sure enough, he was shivering under all of those blankets, then a few seconds later, he pushed them off of himself. "Now I'm hot," he said. "Wait, now I'm cold again." Chase shivered a few seconds later, then kicked the blankets off of him. "I'm hot again." Then he pulled the blankets back over himself before saying, "now I'm cold." Bree groaned inwardly. She had to get away from Chase, who was cranky, sick, sleep deprived, and quite possibly plotting revenge on her for the previous night. {so how was that? Leave opinions and suggestions!} 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I can do bold and italics now! Yay! Anyway, I've been super busy so I didn't get a chance to update. Sorry about that... On with the story! Bree decided to go shopping to get away from Chase, who still hadn't forgiven her from the previous night. When she came back a few hours later, Chase was still on the couch, but he looked much happier than before she left. "Oh hey Chase," she said. "How are you feeling?" He had a few huge coughs before answering, "I'm a little better. Um, sorry for being so..." He trailed off, trying to find the right words. "You know, um..." Bree chuckled. "Cranky?" She suggested. "Yeah, I mean, I was just really tired and-" she cut Chase off. "I know. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have woken you up like that." Bree chuckled. "Hey are you hungry?" She asked. "No," Chase replied. "Come on Chase, you haven't had anything but a few sips of water in two days. We've gotta get some food in you." He just shook his head. "Bree, I'm not hungry. I'll eat when I feel like it." She groaned. "Ugh, fine." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That night was another sleepless night for Bree, but she didn't wake Chase up this time, or flood his capsule. His loud coughing echoed around the silent lab, and Bree just gave up sleeping for a while. With Chase coughing this loudly, sleep was impossible. 


	8. Chapter 8

Monday morning, Chase woke up with a coughing fit. Groaning softly, he pushed open the door to his capsule and checked the time; 8:30. Everyone else must've been at school, so he slowly went upstairs, but stopped and sat down at the couch. Chase couldn't remember a time when he had ever felt this weak and achy. "Chase!" Davenport spotted his son as he walked in the kitchen. The inventor ran over and took Chase's temperature again. "104.2 degrees," he read. "What? That's way too high!" Chase said, grabbing the thermometer and checking for himself. Davenport sighed and felt his sons cheek. "You're burning up. Have you had anything to eat or drink yet?" Chase shook his head. "No." Suddenly, another long, tiring coughing fit came on that left Chase to exhausted to protest when Davenport said, "I want you to stay in the lab, ok? You're really sick and nobody's here to take care of you, so you can rest down there." Chase looked up. "What about you though?" Davenport sighed. "I have a tech conference because I'm awesome. I'll be back this afternoon. Make sure to drink lots of fluids, ok?" The teen nodded and slowly went down to the lab, taking a few blankets and a tissue box with him. He had almost reached his capsule when a wave of dizziness rolled over him and he fell to the floor. Too weak to get up, Chase curled up in all of the blankets and fell asleep. On Monday afternoon, Bree came into the lab after school to a huge mess. "Umm Chase?" She asked, looking around. Used tissues were everywhere, and in the middle of the room, there was what looked like a pile of blankets and sweatshirts and that kind of stuff. She rushed over and found Chase curled up inside the mess of everything. "What happened down here?!" Bree asked. "It's too bright," Chase moaned, covering his eyes. She then felt his forehead. "Your fever's gotten higher since we left!" She exclaimed. "I know Bree," he whispered. "And you're all sweaty!" She then looked him over one more time. "And why are your lips so dry?" Chase groaned and pulled a blanket over his head. "I don't know," he said softly. After a few minutes of googling stuff, Bree finally knew what was wrong. "It's a sign of dehydration!" She shouted, making Chase wince. "I'm going to get some water. STAY HERE!" She ordered. "I can't even lift my head up. How am I going to go anywhere?" Chase asked, but Bree had already left. Then a thought hit him. Why was Bree studying his lips? 


	9. Authors note Please read!

Hey guys. This isn't an update, I just wanted to tell you guys something. I'm extremely frustrated with this story right now because I can't separate the paragraphs or the dialogue or anything. The reason why is because I update this from a phone. I don't have access to a computer at the moment, so I just copy and paste the story from the notes on my phone. That messes up the spacing in the story. Sorry for the rant, I just wanted to let you guys know. Does anyone know how to fix it? If you do can you tell me? Thanks. 


	10. Chapter 10

A few minutes later, Bree returned with a glass of water. "Chase, I'm going to need you to sit up," she said. "It's too much work," he replied softly. "Here, I'll help you." Bree helped Chase stand up and then sit down in a chair, then she handed him the glass of water. He took a few sips before setting it down on the cyber desk. "Chase, you have to drink all of it!" Bree exclaimed, picking up the glass again. Pretty soon, he had finished the water and was half asleep. "Do you want to go to the couch?" Bree asked. Chase nodded before another coughing fit struck and Bree rubbed his back until it was over. "Why don't you go take a shower while I clean up this mess down here?" Bree suggested. After the lab was clean and Chase had showered, Bree helped him to the couch. Pretty soon, he was asleep and Bree was busy texting Owen when she realized something. Chase had a shift at tech town today. "Uh oh," she muttered, knowing that Chase wouldnt let adam fill in fir him as we had originally planned and try to go to work. Just then, Chase opened his eyes and sat up. "Hey," Bree said. "How are you feeling?" Chase grinned and straightened up a little bit. "I feel much better," he replied. "Great. Let's take your temperature." Bree super sped off and came back with a thermometer. A few seconds later it beeped, and she read the tiny screen. "102.4 degrees," she read. "It's gone down a lot!" There was a minute of awkward silence before Chase brought up the question that had been bugging him earlier. "Hey Bree?" He asked. "Yeah?" "How did you notice that my lips were dry right away? Were you... Umm... Inspecting my lips?" Bree suddenly looked confused and started blushing. "Oh, um... Th-that was nothing." She covered. Chase smirked at her and the look on his face made her burst out laughing. Chase decided not to bother her about it right now, because she obviously wasn't going to answer truthfully. "So um, we have a shift at tech town today," Bree said, and Chase stood up. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Going to work," Chase replied, like it was the most obvious thing ever. "What? No! You can barely stand up!" Bree exclaimed, trying to push him back down. "Listen, Adams going to fill in for you until you get better. All right?" She reassured him. "Fine," Chase groaned and sat back down. "Good," Bree replied. "I'm going to be late of I don't leave now. Tasha should be home in about an hour." Chase nodded and Bree headed out the door. 


	11. Chapter 11

A half hour later, Tasha came home from work to an empty house;well, except for Chase. "Hi Tasha," he said quietly. "Hey Chase," Tasha replied. "Are you feeling any better?" Chase sat up to make it easier to talk to her. "I feel a little better. My fevers gone down, but my ears and throat still hurt." He said. Tasha rushed to his side and took his temperature again, then made sure he was drinking water. After about an hour, Chase fell asleep and Tasha got started on dinner. • Meanwhile at tech town, Bree groaned as Adam was playing with all the gadgets instead of selling them. "Adam!" She yelled, and he rushed over and groaned. "Why do I have to do this Bree?" Adam asked. "Because," she replied. "Chase is sick, and he needs someone to fill in for him until he's feeling better." Adam sighed. "When will that be?" He asked. "I don't know, but it's going to be longer if you don't do this." Bree replied. "So there's another reason I want him to get better," he said. "What was the first?" Bree asked. "I can't get away with bionic brother toss if Chase is sick!" Adam exclaimed. She rolled her eyes. 


	12. Chapter 12

Adam and Bree burst through the front door after their shift at tech town. Leo, Tasha, and Davenport were all in the living room and Chase was most likely in the lab. Leo gave the report to Adam and Bree. "Chase's fever went down a little bit, but he still refuses to eat for some reason. And apparently, his ears hurt." The two bionics nodded. "Is now a good time for bionic brother toss?" Adam asked hopefully, and Bree glared at him. "No!" She yelled. "Our little brother is really sick, and you're worried about whether you're allowed to throw him or not!" Adam knew everyone was stressed out about this, so he decided to take care of Chase so they wouldn't have to. "Um, where's Chase?" He asked. "Adam, you better not throw him," Leo said. "I'm not going to throw him, I was going to take care of him so you guys wouldn't have to." Everyone froze until Tasha thanked Adam and he went down to the lab. When he got there, he could hear loud coughing from behind the lab doors. Adam walked in and rubbed Chase's back until the coughs died down, and it was clear that the coughing fit had exhausted him. "You ok?" Adam asked, with a hand still on his brothers back. Chase shook his head. "No, not really." Suddenly, Chase had one of his huge bionic sneezes, and once it was over he rested his head on Adam. "Can I um... Get you anything?" Adam asked awkwardly. "Can you stay here?" Chase managed to croak out. "Yeah, I'm not going anywhere." Adam replied. After a few hours of Chase leaning on him, Adam began to get uncomfortable. First of all, it was unusually hot in the lab. Second, if your brother is sitting on you, he'll start to get heavy after a while. Adam sat in discomfort for a few more minutes until he realized that Chase had fallen asleep. He picked his slightly smaller brother up and gently put him in his capsule, then sat down at the cyber desk. Adam couldn't help feeling guilty; Chase was his baby brother, and he was supposed to protect him. A few minutes later, Bree walked in. "Hey Adam. All of us just finished dinner, so if you want to go eat you should probably do it now." She then realized that he seemed upset about something. "What's wrong?" She asked, taking a seat next to Adam. "I just... I feel like this is all my fault." He replied, glancing over at Chase's capsule. "Did you do something to get him sick?" Bree asked. "Well, no. But-" she cut him off. "Adam, it's definitely NOT your fault. Why don't you go eat, and I'll stay here. Ok?" He nodded and went upstairs while Bree carefully opened Chase's capsule and felt his forehead, which was still very hot, but had cooled down. Chase opened his eyes slightly. "Bree?" He asked sleepily. "Where's Adam?" He ducked his head and coughed a few times before leaning onto Bree for support. "Adan's eating dinner. Do you want anything? You haven't eaten in three days and I'm worried about you." Chase shook his head. "If I eat anything it'll just come right back up." He said, and Bree groaned. "Oh no! Please don't tell me you're sick like THAT," she said worriedly. "Well, Davenport says I have the flu right?" Chase asked. "Yeah," Bree replied. "Either that, or a really really bad cold. Most likely the flu though." He nodded before continuing. "Throwing up is a symptom of the flu." She sighed. "Please don't keep me up all night. Your coughing is enough, I don't need puking too." Chase coughed again. "Don't worry, I don't feel nauseous yet," he reassured her, but Bree wasn't convinced. "Ok, but if you do throw up, I'm not cleaning it up." He would've laughed if he wasn't so exhausted, but he managed a weak smile. Bree helped Chase over to the cyber desk, where they both sat down. Suddenly, math equations flashed before Chase's eyes and his forcefield starting flickering. "Chase?" Bree asked, the forcefield pushing her back. "Are you..." She trailed off. "I think I'm glitching!" He yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. Of course, that only made his molecular kinesis glitch, so all of the priceless inventions around them went flying in the air and then crashing back down. Bree put a hand on Chase's shoulder. "Hey, calm down. Spike comes out when you're nervous, and your molecular kinesis glitches when you panic. So that's two less you have to worry about." He was still panicking. "Chase," Bree said soothingly. "Take a deep breath." A few minutes later, Chase had calmed down, and the glitches were reduced to a headache. "What could've caused that?" Bree wondered aloud. "Were you panicking before you started glitching?" Chase shook his head. "I don't know what happened. I can't even think straight!" He complained, massaging his temples. "I think you should try to sleep again," Bree suggested. "Do I have to?" Chase asked hopefully. "Well, I guess not. How about we watch a movie?" She said. They decided to watch it on a tablet in the lab because she didn't think Chase would make it upstairs. Later on, Bree giggled to herself because Chase had fallen asleep during the previews. She hoped he would stay asleep at least until morning. 


	13. Chapter 13

That night, Bree was woken up by a sneeze. Actually, Chase's 'snot cannons'. "Oh great," she muttered. She pushed open her capsule and found her brother sitting down in his. "Chase, are you ok? You're not going to puke, are you?" Bree asked in a panic. She had an irrational fear of vomit. "No," he croaked. "But I'm glitching again." Bree opened Chase's capsule and helped him to his feet, the brought him over to the nearest chair. "Ok, what happened now?" She asked. "Well, first my levitation glitched, and that was what woke me up because I hit my head on the capsule." Chase explained. "Then my forcefield glitched again, and that's when I sneezed and woke you up. Now I think it stopped but everything hurts." Bree once again panicked. "You're going to puke?" She asked, taking a step back. "No, I told you I'm not nauseous." Chase replied. "I just have a headache, my ears hurt, my throat hurts, my muscles are achy, and I'm exhausted Bree! I just want this whole nightmare to be over!" After he said that, he started coughing, which woke up Adam. "What's going on?" Adam asked. Bree just looked frazzled; her hair was sticking up everywhere and there were bags under her eyes from those nights when Chase had kept her up. "Adam, a little help here!" Bree shouted. Chase winced at the noise. "Bree, stop shouting." He said, covering his ears. "Go to sleep. I'll take care of Chase," Adam said. "Thanks," she replied, getting into her capsule. "What's wrong?" Adam asked sympathetically. Chase just groaned and put his head down on the desk. "I just want all of this to be over," he complained. Adam massaged his shoulders, making him relax a little. "I feel so horrible." Chase closed his eyes and put his head in his hands. "I know buddy," Adam said (He really didn't know; he was just trying to comfort Chase). "Hey, you know how Bree's so scared of puke?" He asked. "Yeah, why?" Chase opened his eyes to look at his brother. "Well, she's like that because when we were little, I ate too many power pellets and threw up on her." Adam said. Chase giggled, but it quickly turned into a coughing fit. "That's seriously why she's so scared that I'm going to throw up?" The younger teen croaked out between coughs. Adam nodded and patted his brothers back. "Go get some rest now,ok?" He said, helping Chase stand up. A few minutes later, they were both in their capsules, sound asleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next morning-which was a school day- Chase slept in pretty late. Adam and Bree had told the rest of the family what had happened the previous night, and everyone was glad Chase had slept in. "Ok guys, PLEASE tell me you haven't been too close to Chase or anything," Davenport said. "We don't need anymore sick kids." The three teens glanced at each other. "Well, I haven't at all," Leo said. "I don't think I've even seen him since he got sick." Bree and Adam looked at each other wide-eyed. They had spent a lot of time with Chase the past few days. "I've actually been around him a lot," Bree admitted. "Me too," Adam said. "Ok, from now on, Leo and Tasha will take care of your brother, ok? I just don't want you two getting sick." Davenport said. "Is anyone else feeling sick or anything?" Tasha asked, and everyone shook their heads. Davenport sighed in relief. "Good. If any of you start coughing or feeling sick come tell us. I think Chase's started as a cough and he hid it from all of us, then when I couldn't treat it in time, it got much worse." He said. Everyone nodded before heading out the door for school. A few hours later, Davenport went down to the lab to work on something and Chase was just waking up. "Wow, you look awful!" He said. "Really? Because I've never been better!" Chase replied sarcastically. Davenport looked his son over. "You look so much better though. How are you feeling?" Chase sneezed, and then that sneeze was followed by a few coughs, which was followed by another sneeze and a groan. "I think I might be dying. And Bree's probably not going to want to be around me until this nausea goes away." The older man gave his son a worried look. "Did you throw up yet? Are you going to?" He asked, eyes still on Chase worriedly. "There's nothing even in my stomach, so it's highly unlikely." Chase managed a weak smile before a major coughing fit struck. "Seriously..." He coughed a few times before he could continue. "Just kill me now..." More coughs. "Because I'm dying anyway." Chase then picked up a glass of water from the cyber desk and took a few sips. "Hey! I was drinking that!" Davenport said. "What? I needed water and that was right there." The bionic teen replied. He took another sip before groaning and putting his head down on the desk. A few minutes later, Davenport realized that Chase had fallen asleep, so he gently picked up his son and carried him upstairs. He then set Chase on the couch and sat down next to him. "Let's see," Davenport thought. "This is day 4 of the flu. He should be feeling better soon." Suddenly, Chase groaned and opened his eyes, making his father whip around. "Chase! Are you feeling better?" Davenport asked, putting a hand to Chase's cheek. "Sort of," he replied. "I just have a headache and my ears hurt now. My throat is kind of dry, but it's not sore anymore." Davenport sighed in relief. "Should we take your temperature?" He asked, and Chase nodded. Davenport went into the cabinet and got the thermometer, then handed it to Chase. He put it in his mouth, and a few seconds later, it beeped. Chase handed the thermometer to Davenport. "101.1 degrees," he read. Chase sat up and yawned. "Why am I so tired? All I've been doing is sleeping." He asked. "Chase, it's just a side effect of being sick." Davenport chuckled, realizing that Chase was slowly getting back to his old self. "Did you know that the incubation period for the flu is two days?" Chase asked. Ok, now Davenport has medical knowledge, but Chase probably knew much more than he did. "What?" Davenport asked. "It's the time between picking up the-" he was cut off by a sneeze. "Virus and actually-" another sneeze struck before he could continue. "Getting sick." Chase finished. Well, looks like someone's feeling better. 


	14. Chapter 14

Davenport spent the rest of the day taking care of Chase, and by the afternoon he had been acting like his old self. Adam, Bree, and Leo ran in the door after school, and Leo was holding a stack of papers, which he handed to Chase. "Here's all the work you've missed today and yesterday," he said. Chase looked through the papers, and suddenly he burst out laughing. Of course, that turned into a coughing fit though. "What is it?" Bree asked, taking a step closer to him. "I have to write an essay on how to prevent the flu for health class," Chase answered, still laughing/coughing. "You're joking." Leo said. "No, I'm serious. I really have that assignment!" He replied. Everyone crowded around Chase, and sure enough he really had that assignment. Suddenly, he sneezed, and everyone took a step back. "Chase, if you get me sick..." Bree trailed off trying to think of a threat, but erupted in giggles. "So how long is Chase contagious?" Leo asked. "Five to seven-" Chase tried to answer, but coughed before he could finish. "Five to seven days." Davenport finished for him. "Bye!" Leo yelled, getting as far away from Chase as he could. "So are you feeling better?" Bree asked. "Well, I don't feel as bad, but I'm still not feeling very good." He replied. "The good news is I've eaten a little today," Chase added. She suddenly started panicking. "So now you're going to throw up?!" She yelled. "No, Bree! I've told you, I'm not going to." Bree sighed in relief, but if Chase got nauseous she would be ready to super speed out of there. "Bree, um... He's still highly contagious so if you don't want the flu, you might want to keep your distance." Davenport said, and she took a step back. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next day, Adam, Bree, and Leo were at school. Chase had stayed home again. "So, it says here that The flu is contagious for about five days, and after that the worst of it is over." Leo said, looking at his phone. "I think today is day five for Chase." Bree nodded. "Also, it says the cough might last about two weeks." Leo added, and Bree groaned. "Two weeks of Chase keeping me up all night!" She exclaimed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile, the morning felt like one long coughing fit for Tasha and Chase. Davenport had something important to work on and needed silence, so Tasha stayed home with Chase, who had been coughing loudly all morning. After two hours of on and off coughing fits, She finally asked, "do you want to take any medicine for that cough?" He nodded, and Tasha went into the cabinet and got the cough syrup, then got a glass of water and handed it to Chase. After taking the medicine, his cough improved, but now the coughs were replaced by sneezes, and Tasha was running around the house trying to find a box of tissues. When she finally found one, she handed it to Chase, and they were all gone by the afternoon. What used to be the couch was now a mountain of used tissues and blankets, with a sick superhuman and a stressed mother in the middle of it. When the other three came home from school, they were all in shock. "What happened in here?! All we did was go to school!" Leo yelled. "Leo, calm down. It's just been a rough day for poor Chase." Tasha said soothingly. Another sneeze was heard from the couch, and Adam and Bree glanced nervously in that direction. "Don't worry guys, he's gotten over everything else, and hopefully he'll get over his cough soon too," Tasha reassured them. Right about now, the cough syrup was starting to wear off, and the loud, long coughing fits were back. Chase was curled up on the couch under a few blankets and surrounded by tissues. He looked miserable, so the other three teens backed up a bit, not wanting to end up as sick as Chase was. "Chase, can I get you anything?" Bree asked. He shook his head and a coughing fit struck. She ran into the kitchen and got a glass of water, which she handed to her little brother. Once he had stopped coughing, Chase let out a sigh and started to lay back down. "I actually feel a little better today," he said softly. Tasha felt his forehead and sighed. "You're still really warm though." She said, pushing his hair off of his forehead in an effort to cool him down, and as she did that she realized that he was all sweaty. "You know, if I'm sweating, my body's trying to cool down." Chase said. "How do you know that?" Adam asked. Chase looked at him like he was stupid. Well, he actually is... But that's not the point. Davenport ran into the living room and stopped in his tracks when he saw all of the tissues strewn everywhere. "Let's just say, it's been a rough day," Tasha said. "Well, I decided to take a day off tomorrow and take care of all THIS..." Davenport looked over at Chase, who-as if on cue- sneezed. "Thanks Donald," Tasha replied. "But I don't have to work tomorrow-" Chase cut her off. "And I have to catch up on four days of school, so I'll just be doing homework all day." Davenport just looked at them for a second. "I know, but I just feel bad about not helping at all. Chase isn't going to school tomorrow, is he?" Davenport said. "No, not until that fever goes away," Tasha replied. "So, are you feeling better Chase?" Davenport asked. "Yeah, I think I've gotten over everything except the cough and fever." He replied. There was a moment of awkward silence until Tasha asked, "Leo Honey, can you go get the thermometer for me?" He nodded and left the room. When he came back, he handed the thermometer to Tasha and she handed it to Chase, who put it in his mouth. A few seconds later, it beeped and Tasha pulled it out and Leo looked over her shoulder to see. "100.4 degrees," he read. "It's gone down," Chase announced. Adam, Bree, and Leo all went down to the lab to do homework, but Chase stayed on the couch while he started his. After an hour, everything was done except one thing; the essay. He decided to work on it tomorrow because he was starting to feel drowsy. Groaning softly, he turned onto his side and closed his eyes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Should we wake him up?" Davenport asked quietly. "No, Donald. He needs his rest. Just leave him here on the couch." Tasha whispered. "He needs to sleep in his capsule though." The two adults were trying to decide what to do with Chase, who had fallen asleep on the couch and definitely wasn't waking up anytime soon. "Should we go get Adam, to carry Chase to his capsule?" Tasha asked, and Davenport nodded. He left the room and came back a few minutes later with Adam. The teen gently picked up his younger brother, then went down to the lab and set him down in his capsule. The family all went to sleep soon after that. 


	15. Chapter 15

Friday morning, Tasha walked into the kitchen and sighed; she would have to clean up the used tissues from yesterday and take care of Chase. She whipped around when she heard someone say, "morning Tasha." Chase was sitting on the couch with a laptop next to him. "Chase, honey, what are you doing up?" Tasha asked. "I'm usually up this early," he replied as if was the most obvious thing ever. He then noticed the stunned expression on her face and quickly added, "I'm feeling a lot better today." Tasha felt the smile growing on her face as Chase returned to what she assumed was his essay. He definitely wasn't back to normal yet; his cheeks were flushed, which suggested a fever, and he still had that nasty cough, but other than that he was fine. "Should we take your temperature?" She asked, and Chase nodded. After running to the cabinet and getting the thermometer, Tasha handed it to Chase, and it beeped a few seconds later. "99.1," he read, pulling it out of his mouth. "You know, it only really qualifies as a fever if its 100.4 degrees or higher." Tasha laughed as she got started on breakfast. "So, I'm guessing you're feeling better?" She asked. "Yep," Chase replied, still looking at the laptop. "Hey, um, you know how you always take care of us when we're sick?" He asked, looking up finally. "Yeah," Tasha replied. "How do you not get sick too?" She smiled before answering, "Well, I'm careful not to get too close, and I wash my hands really well after being around whoever's sick." Chase typed something on the keyboard. "Thanks Tasha. I just finished my essay on preventing the flu." He announced. "Wow," she said. "So you just did four days worth of school in a little under two hours total?" Chase nodded. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A few minutes later, Adam and Bree came up from the lab. "See, I told you he was feeling better. You owe me five bucks." Adam said. "Wait, you can't do that until we ask him how he's feeling!" Bree protested. "Guys, what's going on?" Chase asked. "We kinda made a bet on whether you were feeling better or not..." Bree explained. "Well, I feel much better," He said, causing his sister to groan. "Ha! You owe me five bucks!" Adam yelled. "So Chase, are you coming to school today?" Leo asked. "No," he answered. "I still have a fever but technically it's not high enough to qualify as one." Leo laughed before the three teens headed out the door. "Feel better Chase!" Adam yelled as they walked out. "I do feel better!" He yelled back. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tasha sighed. "I guess I'd better pick up all of these tissues," she said. "No!" Chase yelled, stopping her. "That's the easiest way to get the flu! I'll get them." He then used his molecular kinesis to lift them all up and put them in the trash can and smiled. "There," Chase said. "The living room's all clean and you didn't pick up a virus." Tasha chuckled. "I'm glad you're feeling better honey." 


	16. Sequel?

**So, guys should I do a sequel to this? Like maybe Adam or Bree get the flu from Chase? If you think I should do it and if you have any ideas for it please let me know. :)**


End file.
